Vanukuian Reich
Vanuku, officially known as the Vanukuian Reich (Vanukeaans: Vanukuaanse Rijk) is a nation in the central part of Majatra. It is bordered to the North by the Feline Homeland of Barmenia, to the South-east by the United States of Jelbania and to the South-west by Federation of Zardugal. It is the eighteenth most populous nation on Terra with a population of 99,699,659, and an area of 639,600 km², resulting in a population density of 155.88 people / km. History of Vanuku *'Main Article:' History of Vanuku Vanuku has a long history, with the first organized tribes dating back to the 300's. During those times the towns and tribes where ruled by chiefs, in the early days this just was the strongest man in the village but since the early 900's these where lords, passing their title onto their sons or next of kin. However these rulers where never the absolute monarchs other nations know and therefore kingdoms have never really existed in Vanuku. The nation has been marked by many wars, the most bloodiest being the War of Lords, the Great War of Vanuku and the War of Unification. That last war also marked the birthdate of the first Vanukuian republic. Vanuku has always had it's ups and downs in stability but the last few years order seems to have restored and the economy is growing. Government of Vanuku *'Main Article:' Government of the Vanukuian Reich Vanuku is a Fascist Republic, the legislative branch of the nation is the Grand Council of the Vanukuian Reich a 500 seat legislature which encompasses representatives from all the provinces of Vanuku. The Executive Branch is headed by the Grand Chancellor of the Vanukuian Reich. The Grand Chancellor is both the head of government and head of state, in theory he is a elected dictator who gives up his powers after a while but in practice this only happens rarely. Administrative Divisions *'Main Article:' Administrative Divisions of Vanuku Vanuku is divided in 5 administrative divisions, called states (Vanukeaans: provincies). These states are led by governors who are elected in local elections. States are divided in communities who are led by mayors who are also elected in local elections. *Schalkaturen *Bommelaar *Verhamelen *Magchelen *Schoorvesten Politics Politics in Vanuku are rather complicated, the nation is in essence a republic but the existing parties decide whether new parties can join. This results in only one or two parties dominating the nation while others can not join national politics. Currently there are three parties deemed 'legal', only two of these are active. *Fascistische Partij van Vanuku (Currently inactive) *Volk en Vrijheid *Nationale Vrijheidspartij The laws regarding these parties are somewhat loosening and surely are not as restrictive as they where during the rule of the FPV. However, leftist parties will have a very slim chance of joining national politics. But this is not where the complexity of the Vanukuian politics end, Vanuku is a fascist republic. This means that every four years the people elect a dictator, one person to rule the nation as he sees fit. As long as this politician can hold his position as Grand Chancellor, he can lead the nation and reform everything. Currently Vanuku has had a different Grand Chancellor for every term. The current political situation is dominated by two right-wing parties that fight a fiery battle for domination in Vanuku. On one side there is the very conservative Christian Nationale Vrijheidspartij, promoting Christian morals and market liberty. On the other side there is the almost libertarian fascist Volk en Vrijheid, promoting personal liberty, capitalism and welfare. Current Political Parties Military *'Main Article': Armed Forces of the Vanukuian Reich The Armed Forces of the Vanukuian Reich (Vanukeaans: Vanukuaanse Krijgsmacht) are the combined forces that are tasked to protect the Reich and her colonies. It combined the Army, Navy and Air Force under one branch. A separate but also very important branch of armed forces are the Colonial Armed Forces, they are tasked to protect the colony and maintain order in name of the motherland. The National Police is also part of the Armed Forces but answer to the Grand Chancellor and his ministers of Justice and Internal Affairs. The Armed Forces have been re-established in 3210 and have been given a modest budget to assemble a worthy force to defend Vanuku. Culture The principal ethnic group in Vanuku are the Vanukeanen, they are the native citizens that lived in Vanukuian territory since the early tribes settled on the coastline. These citizens are thought to mostly related to fellow Majatran ethnicities. Another large ethnic group are Artanians, primarily Dorvische, these are the descendants of the Artanian explorers and settlers that found Majatra ages ago. The main language in Vanuku is Vanukeaans, while on schools English, Lormann and Arabic are also taught. Vanuku has only a hand full of national holidays, most of these are instituted after Volk en Vrijheid took control of the nation. *Day of the Reich (July 1st) to celebrate the birth of the Vanukuian Reich. *Chancellor's Day (June 8) to celebrate the birthday of the Grand Chancellor Cornelis van Zanten. *Armed Forces Day (November 11) to celebrate the establishment of the armed forces. *Golden Eagle Day (August 5) to celebrate Vanukuian unity. *Conqueror's Day (March 20) to celebrate the birthday of Merulf the Conqueror. *Remembrance Day (September 9) to remember all the victims from the many wars Vanuku has seen. *New Year's Eve (December 31) to celebrate the ending of a year. *New Year's Day (January 1) to celebrate the beginning of a new year. Economy Vanuku has a rather weak economy due to the financial crisis that hit the country a few years ago. The market in Vanuku is mostly free but the government does stand up for workers, assuring that they are not being abused by large companies. They also assure that companies do not charge ridiculous prices for basic needs like energy. The state owns the national bank, which regulates the Vanuku Mark. Private banks also exist and make up the majority of the banks. Sports The national sport of Vanuku is football. Together with handball this is the most practiced sport in the nation. The Vanukuian Football Association organizes a football tournament every year called the Eredivisie van het Rijk. Every year ten teams are allowed to participate to fight for the title of Rijkskampioen. From it's inception in 3046 the Eredivisie van het Rijk quickly grew in popularity. Of all teams the biggest winner is Groenslib UFC, which currently has won 13 titles. Groenslib UFC is also noted for being the first team to win both the Eredivisie and the Rijksbeker, beating VV Nachten in the final in 3053. However in recent years the former glory of Groenslib UFC has faded. The past two Eredivisie's have been won by Verenigd Tratsburg. Demographics Roughly 80% of the people living in Vanuku are native Vanukuians while 17% are descendants from Artanian settlers. The other 3% are a mixture of cultures from neighbouring nations. Almost all the people in Vanuku speak the native language, Vanukeaans. There is also a percentage of people that speak Lormann actively in their own homes. These people are of course descendants from the Artanian settlers. Other spoken languages include English and Arabic. Geography Vanuku is situated on the continent of Majatra. To the North it borders Barmenia, with Zardugal and Jelbania to the South. It is the eighth smallest nation of Terra, measuring at approximately 639,600km2. The population of Vanuku counts 99,713,107 people at the last count in August 3209. Vanuku's nature is very varied, on the coastline, and areas close to it, there is loads of green and forests. Inland it gets more barren and warmer, very far inland there are deserts with mighty rock formations. Most people live on the enjoyable coastline. Vanuku knows very hot summers and mild winters. The climate is a combination of temperate, sub-tropical and desert. On the map you can see both deserts in Vanuku, the western large desert is called the Woestenij. The name comes from the Vanukuian word 'woestijn' which means desert. The smaller desert in the east is called the Zandheuvels, which is Vanukuian for sand hills. Category:vanuku